five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
Informacje= Freddy Fazbear to tytułowy antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's, będący maskotką Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jest animatronikiem - niedźwiedziem, który nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronikami od 12:00 AM do 6:00 AM, aby uchronić swoje mechanizmy przed zablokowaniem. W tym czasie usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Wygląd left|thumb|150px|Odciski dłoni na twarzy Freddy'ego, podświetlone na zielono. Freddy Fazbear to brązowy animatronik o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia, z jasnobrązowym brzuchem i pyskiem. Na Scenie nosi czarny kapelusz oraz czarną muszkę, a w prawej ręce trzyma mikrofon. Posiada grube, czarne brwi, trzy palce u stóp i trzy czarne piegi po obu stronach pyska. Ma przegubowe uszy, którymi może poruszać w przód i w tył (podobnie, jak wiele innych animatroników). Freddy posiada kwadratowe, podobne do ludzkich zęby w dolnej szczęce i, podobnie jak większość animatroników z pierwszej części gry (oprócz Foxy'ego), nie ma widocznych zębów w górnej szczęce. Ma ludzkie odciski dłoni po prawej stronie twarzy i lewej stronie podbródka, które stosunkowo trudno zauważyć (patrz zdjęcie powyżej). Jego tęczówki mają najczęściej niebieski kolor, jednak z nieznanych powodów są czarne, kiedy jest widziany na kamerze i podczas jednego z jego jumpscare'ów. Razem z Foxy'm jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego źrenice świecą się na biało w ciemności. Lokacje Freddy tak jak Bonnie i Chica zaczyna noc na Scenie. Po aktywacji zaczyna wędrować po pizzerii niezmienną trasą w stałym kierunku. Jego droga do Biura wygląda tak: Scena - Jadalnia - Toalety - Kuchnia - Wschodni Korytarz - Biuro. W przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, Freddy lubi przebywać w ciemnych miejscach, dzięki czemu widać jedynie jego oczy i głowę. Oznacza to, że unika on kamer jak tylko może lub, jak mówił Phone Guy, jest po prostu bardziej aktywny w ciemności. Nie jest on widoczny, jeśli inny animatronik jest w tym samym pokoju, co on (z wyjątkiem Sceny). Patrzenie na pokój, w którym przebywa na kamerach spowalnia go, nawet jeśli nie jest w nim widoczny. Freddy zaczyna grać swój dżingiel, kiedy znajduje się w Kuchni, gdzie go nie widać z powodu braku kamery, lub w Biurze przy lewych drzwiach, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. Zachowanie Przez pierwsze dwie noce Freddy jest nieaktywny, po prostu przebywa na Scenie, czasami patrząc się na kamerę. Staje się aktywny tylko, jeśli wyczerpią się nam zapasy energii. Gdy to się stanie, po kilku sekundach gracz zobaczy świecącą twarz Freddy'ego Fazbear'a w lewych drzwiach i usłyszy melodyjkę (Marsz Torreadora, ang. Torreador March), a po chwili niemal zupełnej ciemności i ciszy (słyszalne mogą być jedynie kroki Freddy'ego) nastąpi jumpscare i śmierć. Jeśli gracz będzie "udawał martwego" (czyli nie ruszał się, kiedy Freddy będzie grał swój dżingiel), jego atak może zostać przedłużony. Podczas Nocy 3 stanie się aktywny jeszcze przed wyczerpaniem energii. Kiedy Freddy się porusza, można usłyszeć spowolniony śmiech i kroki. Przemieszcza się tylko wtedy, kiedy gracz się na niego nie patrzy. Freddy może wejść do Biura tylko Wschodnim Korytarzem, nie licząc przypadku wyczerpania energii, kiedy zawsze zjawia się po drugiej stronie. Najlepszą drogą, by spowolnić Freddy'ego jest regularne obserwowanie go. Jeśli Freddy jest widoczny na CAM 4B, gracz powinien natychmiast zamknąć drzwi, unikając przy tym śmierci. Ciekawostki * Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze Sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. * Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się Energia. * Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć Nocy 4, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik go zabił lub zranił. * Powodem braku aktywności Freddy'ego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w Biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie śmiesznego dźwięku, podobnego do zatrąbienia. * Jeżeli A.I. Freddy'ego w Custom Night ustawimy na 20 a AI Bonnie'go i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze sceny. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników ze wszystkich animatroników: Golden Freddy, Old Freddy, Toy Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy oraz Funtime Freddy. * Podczas jumpscare'a możliwe jest zobaczenie niebieskich oczu Freddy'ego. * W strój Freddy'ego włożone zostało najprawdopodobniej ciało dziewczynki. Powodem jest spowolniony dziewczęcy śmiech, który można usłyszeć przy plakacie GF, oraz to, że pojawia się w damskiej toalecie. * Jako jedyny animatronik atakuje, nie pokazując się w drzwiach. * Freddy patrzący się na kamerę 2A ma takie same oczy jak Bonnie za Kulisami. * Jest jednym z 2 animatroników, u których podczas jumpscare'a widać odbicia w telewizorach, drugim jest Foxy. |-|Galeria= Menu Główne Freddy In Main Menu.png|Freddy w menu głównym. Freddy In Main Menu Opening Mouth.png|Freddy z otwartą paszczą. Freddy In Main Menu Before Endoskeleton Head.png|Freddy przed zdjęciem maski. Freddy In Main Menu With Endoskeleton Head.png|Freddy z głową endoszkieletu. Rozgrywka Show Stage.png|Freddy z Bonnie'm i Chicą na Scenie. Animatronics Facing Camera On Show Stage.png|Freddy z Bonnie'm i Chicą patrzący się na kamerę na Scenie. Freddy And Chica On Show Stage.png|Freddy i Chica na Scenie. Freddy And Bonnie On Show Stage.png|Freddy i Bonnie na Scenie. Freddy On Show Stage.png|Freddy sam na Scenie. Freddy Facing Camera On Show Stage.png|Freddy patrzący się na kamerę na Scenie. Freddy In Dining Area.png|Freddy w Jadalni. Freddy In Restrooms.png|Freddy w Toaletach. Freddy In East Hall.png|Freddy we Wschodnim Korytarzu Freddy In East Hall Corner.png|Freddy w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza Poster With Freddy.png|Plakat z Freddy'm. Poster With Freddy Ripping His Head.png|Plakat z Freddy'm rozrywającym sobie głowę. Hallucination Of Freddy.png|Freddy występujący w halucynacjach. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki